I'm not HUMAN!
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Aoi Sakana,i left my lovely loved family to be a wandering ninja. Akatsuki are needing of my help.i join. after a few days having kisame to help me. i get burns on upper cheek i check it to have 1 gills on each side. i ran to kisame to know what to do.
1. Chapter 1 beginning

AOI SAKANA P.O.V

Aoi Sakana, that's my name. It means blue fish; i don't know why my parents called me that so don't ask. I'm 23 this year, living in the hidden mist village. Right now i'm heading back home, I have a little brother. I've protect him, that's why i've traveled to many villages to get headband. You might be wondering why right? Well it's because i don't wanna be a a shionbi (tell me if it's spelt wrong) in the mist. Why again? i don't really like it here. But my family are here and they like it. So instead of making trouble i'll just stay. Here we are.

"i'm back~" i said

"Welcome back we missed you so much, we thought you'd never come back" mom said. Right well you might be confused. I can't be strong in a different village in a few weeks. More like few years. Anyone i come in contact and i don't know(outside the village) i wouldn't say my name i'd say, 'i'm only a wanderer' and they'd leave me alone. Reasoning is because wanders don't have money, sadly. I do from missions and such but, my clothing show I've got no money. Hehe. But it's not a lie i wander around all that time. I'm never in 1 place for long if i'm not doing anything there.

"welcome back sister" my little bro said while hugging me around the waist. So cuteeeeeeeee.

"how old are you now?" i said hugging him back.

"10"

"wow you've grown too, and i'm getting old" i laughed after that. And yes the difference between me and him is 13 years. I'm a slim person, soft brown hair just past my shoulders. I like the color green for nature, blue for sea and sky, and purple for ...uhm for no reason it's just pretty.

"come come we have dinner ready" dad said. Aaaah its good to be back, unharmed and safe. We ate dinner and talk nonstop.

"sister can you teach be how to be a ninja?" my bro asked.

"well, it's not easy to be a ninja, it's hard. You need to past your own limit with training and fighting a foe, and more to do too like chakra, jutsu, tai- jutsu and nin- jutsu and so much more"(i think jutsu is spelt wrong CORRECT ME PLZ) my bro made and OMJ (oh my Jashin) look. "don't worry you can do it if you're serious about it" he smiled.

"i'll protect mom, dad and sister." I riffled his hair, something i did a lot.

"mom and dad i understand but me too, oh we'll see about that" i said laughing and having a wide smile. Bro laughed too.

"hey i need that hair" he said grinning and i stop riffling it.

"Sorry got carried away" i said laughing. Aaah yes I'm right good to be home.

NEXT DAY ITACHI P.O.V

Leader-sama has told us to get a girl named Aoi Sakana. He told us her home village is the mist, but wasn't sure if she is there. He told us she a wanderer she could be anywhere. He put Kisame and me in charge to get her. In 1 week if we don't find her we come back and another pair goes. Kakuzu and Hidan already tried and failed. Zetsu and always looking around, as for sasori and deidara, they haven't gone. They will go after us. We are heading to the mist. Knowing we're going to be attacked. The leader hasn't told us why we need this girl. he hardly tells us anything. All we know is her name, age, family members and how she looks like. I would of thought she's a fish or something like kisame. Because he name means blue fish. But no she looks normal.

"hey, itachi got any reasons why leader-sama needs this girl"

"no" i answered simply. I can see the fog forming. This won't be hard for kisame. As for me she won't be about to see my eyes in the fog. i won't use sharigan.

AOI P.O.V the next morning

I woke up the next day. I feel like something is wrong like something is telling me DANGER DANGER or something like that. I ate breakfast cereal. Mom and dad are in store working as for bro, ...he's still snoozing. I ate all the breakfast cereal that was left. Shortly bro got up.

"hey you ate all the breakfast cereal"

"you snooze you lose" i said "plus you ruined my peaceful quiet breakfast" he pouted and i riffled his hair. This isn't good something IS bad. Something not good is gonna happen.

"Bro...we need to move, we need to leave the mist"

"why?"

"Something bad is gonna happen, pack up and leave and i'll get mom and dad ok?" he nodded still not understanding. i got mom and dad explaining its a ninjas instants to know these feelings. They too did not know but they trusted me, and left packed, and followed me, out the mist. I knew the road. I knew the best place to go. Konaha A.K.A leaf village. It's the biggest village. I've got a headband for it. I placed it on, as we left to Konaha.

A few days later we reached Konaha.

The guard knew me and let me in with my family. The money i had from the missions let me buy a new house. My parents opened new shops and before i know it, i had to leave once more. My parents know they can't keep me forever with them. They know one day i'll have to leave and never come back. And they know well that they can't stop me from doing what i love. They understand that well. That's why i love them. I'm more then grateful for them, for bring me to this wonderful world, to let me be free to do what i love. To understand me. and they know that whenever i leave again for years, they know that one day i'll die, or i'll find someone i love to marry. Even if they don't know him or never seen him. They know they must accept.

"bye~" i said leaving. My new journey awaits me. i love Konaha it's bright and fresh. I walked out of the gates and waved good-bye to Konaha and my family. I know i might not come back. I've enjoyed my time with my family. I've reached my goal to be a good, stronger ninja. My wish was to stay and protect them. But my other wish is to travel like a full wanderer. Now i have the chance. I would of never left them in the mist village forever. But konaha is different. I'm sure it's safer there. And i can do for them from here on is pray for their safety and health. Good-bye, till the next time we meet again.

**Rand R and i've decide to do I'm not HUMAN? First. For those who haven't read What, Why, When? REALLY? Plz do its a Zetsu X main character. About the akatsuki being kittens and a girl takes them in and all. They return back normal when hugged ALL THAT SO CHECK IT OUT XD PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2 i don't dislike you

ITACHI P.O.V

We have attacked and searched the mist to her nowhere. We left. We decided to wander around like her and hopefully find her. This idea, as bad as it sounds oddly helped. We have found her. The road she was on, seem to have led to Konaha. We past each other and we all stopped after pasting each other.

"Rouge ninjas like you two shouldn't be here" the girl Aoi said. She didn't look 23, more like 17. "i'll think there's a reason ...state your business and leave, before anything bad happens"

AOI P.O.V

I turned to face their backs, but shortly they turned too. Taking off their hats, to show none other then itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"we came to get someone" said itachi.

"and who might that be?" i asked.

"you" he said.

"me? but why i'm not a criminal" kisame picked his sword to the ground.

"can't we just knock her out and bring her to base?"

"nah uh walking shark fishy thingy, i won't like that and you'll get in trouble once i walk up." He didn't say anything, he didn't like the name i gave him, 'walking shark fishy thingy.'

"that wouldn't be smart kisame, and it would be easier if she'll come willingly" i nodded in agreement with itachi.

"so can i go now since like, i'm not gonna come with you 2 willingly" i said boredly.

"you have no choice" he said with his 'calm voice.' I signed.

"I don't have time for this" i turned around and continued to walk. Itachi, ran up to me and hit my neck to hit a pressure point. i fell.

HOURS LATER

I eyes open to see the navy blue sky and stars at night. I was in a sleeping bag with a camp fire next to me. i sat up. Itachi and kisame were just sitting. Hmm maybe i should tease the fishy man more hehe.

"you shouldn't come to the fire you'll become fish fries" he gave me a look, not a death glare, just a not so happy look. I giggled.

"for someone who got kidnapped by S-ranked criminals your clam" kisame said.

"So? As long as i'm going somewhere i'm fine."

"then why didn't you come willingly?"

"because i'm not a criminal." Kisame didn't like the way i answer the questions. Though to me i find making him annoyed and confused very amusing. It's not like i'm trying to be friends with him so let's annoy him.

"so where are we heading?"

"base" itachi said.

"base? Basement? Base of what?"

"hideout genius" kisame said.

"Oh you call it base? Well hideout would be better" i can tell he was trying to annoy me, sadly for him getting me annoyed would be very hard.

"let's go" itachi said. I got up, stretched and hit kisame in the face.

"...sorry"

"..."

"i'm reaaalllllyyy sorry...fish...OK OK SORRY"

"you better be worth it"

"huh?"

"i'm going to be your teacher"

"...ok...GO EASY"

"you're not freaking out why?"

"i don't hate you" he seemed to turn purple. I don't LIKE LIKE him but he's not THAT bad i mean he's blue...i like blue. Am AM I BLUSHING no NO NO NO... NO WAY DO I LOVE HIM...ME? LOVE A WALKING FISH? .

HOURS LATER

"we are here" itachi said. I looked at what seemed like a cave? i've...been here before...i don't remember though. My eyes widen. I REMEMBER. I did the sign to open the boulder in the way. I ran in all cheerful. I saw a lot of people but i didn't care i ran around. A girl stopped me by carrying/dragging me to a spiky haired man.

"HI" i said. He stared.

"You know i used to live here. I think when i was 10 or something. It was my hide out." I said smiling.

"i see"

"we have asked you to come here because we are i need of you help, we heard you have an ability?" i tilted my head.

"uhm don't know what you're talking about" he came to grabbed my hand and pulled up y sleeve to show a mark i had ever since i was born.

"this mark, it means you have an odd ability"

"uhm then i do have an odd ability but i don't know what it is"

"this is why kisame will be your teacher, seeing you hale from the mist there is a good chance being with him well help" i didn't do anything but stare. And he left, followed by the others.

"wonderful" i laid on the hard stone floor. I close my eyes.

"Good-bye...forever" i didn't notice kisame was watching me.


	3. Chapter 3 kiss and gills?

"wake up" someone said shaking me.

" don't wanna, who are you?" he shook harder.

"wake up we have training." I opened my eyes half way, to see blue. I reached my hands putting it around what i thought was the sky talking. And pulled it to my chest.

"it's so nice having the sky talk to you"

"S-S-s-STOP! W-w-what are you d-doing" i opened my eyes fully seeing a purple face kisame.

"AHHHHH PREVERT...are you ok? Your all purpleeeee" i said while pushing his headband up touching his forehead.

"let's skip training since you're sick and all."

"i'm f-f-fINE!" he got up took my and dragged me outside.

"Awwwww i don't wanna though~ can't we skip?"

"NO" he said still purple. I pouted.

"can i eat breakfast then?" he signed.

"fine" he let go and i ran to the kitchen. Got out a bowl, and a knife. I also got up FRUITS. Strawberries, peach, pear, apple and orange. Cut it up and in the bowl it went. And i ate it all. I got up and bolted away.

"NEVER" i said. I wanted to say never gonna train but was too lazy too. He used his ninja speed and carried me bride style. I turned a bit pink.

"PUT ME DOWN" he ignored me and walked to the training field. After we reached it he put me down.

HOURS LATER

-pant pant-

"MEAN WALKING SHARK FISH THINGY" he smirked.

"you're better than i thought" i fell on the ground. Soooooooooooo tired. He carried me back and put me in a bed. Which probably was his cause it spelt like him. And what a scent for a fish. Sooo good...NO...aww who am i kidding i've fallen for him. I buried my face in the pillow.

NEXT DAY~~~~ (lazy ya know)

I woke up seeing blood on the pillow and my upper cheek burns. I touch where it hurts, to feel blood. I ran in the bathroom and saw in the mirror. 1 gill on each of my cheeks.

"KISAMEEEE!" i yelled. I felt like crying. Kisame ran in.

"what?" i walked out the bathroom. He stared in surprise. I had teary eyes.

"why do i have gills?" i said sadly and sounding like i'm gonna burst into tears any second now.

"i don't know"

"it hurts too, what should i do?" he came closer, too my hand and took me in the bathroom again.

"when i got gills i was really little, but i remember it burned. That's because you're not used to them, nor are they used to air" he turned on the tip on the sink. "Close your eyes" i did and he splash the water in my face. Removing the blood he washed my hands and put the sheets with blood on in the washing machine. I didn't open my eyes but he kept on holding my hands. Am i going to turn blue or something, have sharp teeth too? I don't want to i wanna stay normal. We were only standing, hands together. I can tell he's looking at me. it still burned and there were tears at the corner of my eyes.

KISAME P.O.V

I don't know why she has gills usually you get them at age 7-10 but she's 23. But she acts like a 7-10 year old. She's cute GOING OFF TOPIC. Though i admit i've fallen for her.

"Aoi" i said. No answer. "Aoi?" i repeated. No answer again. i lift my chin up and kiss her on the lips. He eyes shot open. I let go.

"y-y-you j-just..."

"don't ignore your sensei" she looked down.

"sorry" she said quietly. I hugged her.

"training time" i pulled her out. She still has teary eye and everyone was staring.

"we have another fish?" said sasori.

"GREAT" hidan said annoyed.

"shut up hidan, even fishes are better then you" kakuzu said.

"WHAT"D YOU SAY?" and they began to argue.

"SHUT UP, LEAVE HER ALONE, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'LL ALREADY SAD AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT BETTER" Konan said. "GIRLS ARE SENSETIVE SO SHUT UP AND BE NICE" everyone went quiet. I took some food for her in a bag and left bring her to a nearby river. By name her tears have fallen, she began to cry. Great now what do i do? I don't know girls.

"don't cry?" she still cried. I took her close to the river. "put down your hand" she didn't. "I'm trying to help now put it DOWN" she did. The gills have swollen badly. I put my hand in the water while the other held her wrist. I made my hand looking like a cup, picking the water and splashing it on face. I didn't touch her gills, i didn't want to hurt her. The tears kept on pouring.

"Would you stop crying? It's made your gills swell"

"i –sniff- can't" she answered. "it hurts –sniff- too much" i splashed water again.

"The tears are making it worse"

"Not my fault" i kissed her on the lips again and she stopped crying instead she was surprised. I let go.

"there it stopped" she just looked down, probably embarrassed. I kept splashing, to make her cool down and water is the only way to help her gills.

"thanks" she said very very quietly. "was it...like this for you...with people?"

"no, i lived with my kind, but when people saw us they didn't freak out or anything. They acted normal."

"i see...sorry for being mean to you with the shark fishy thing..." i riffled her hair.

"i don't mind" her hair touched her gills and blood poured out again. Her eyes became teary and cried again. i signed, pushed her hair back and splashed water in her face, washing the blood away. i wiped her face and eyes.

"stop crying already, you're a grown woman"

"just cause –sniff- i'm 23 –sniff- doesn't been i don't have –sniff- feelings"

"right right" i turned her so that her back is facing me and pull her to me wrapping my hands around her. "don't cry please." She sniffed and stopped crying. She's small, soft and warm.

"it still hurts" she said.

"it will take awhile for it to heal, plus you getting used to it, i'd say around 1 week and 2 days"

"1-1-1 WEEK" she said turning around to face me. i nod. She got teary eyes again and i sign.

"don't worry i'll aid you and help so that sure shorten how long it takes" she hugged me avoiding touching anuthing with her gills.

"thank you...i love you" she said.

" i thought you hated me"

"...that's cause i didn't know you..."

"you didn't know itachi either"

"but it's fun teasing you" i poked her gills. Blood came out again. uh oh. She got teary eyes and cried...again.

"ok ok i'm sorry just stop crying" i said splashing water.

"i guess no training today" she smiled, then stop quickly.

"OWW it hurts to smile too" i laughed. I got up hand on her wrist pulling her up gently. We entered the base seeing konan and the others lined up.

"SAY IT ALREADY" KONAN YELLED they bowed slightly.

"We're very sorry for the rudeness we have shown you earlier please forgive us" i look at them surprised that hidan was able to say sorry and please. But then hidan looked at her swelled up gills and so did others. They tried hiding their laugher but couldn't. They laughed hard. Konan started beating them saying sorry to Aoi. i pulled Aoi to his room. Her eyes were teary again.

"please don't CRY"

"they –sniff- made fun of me" she said.

"you should go to bed, you've had a bad day" i let go of her hand and took my shirt and slipped to one side of the big bed. She just stood.

"you mean, me sleep with you? Why are you sleeping?"

"i've been babysitting you and i'm very tired." She did a nervous laugh, and walked over to the bed. She got in and turned to her side.

"OOWW" she said. I sat up, she did too. Blood once again poured out and she cried.

"i can't do anything" she said. I signed.

"come on, let's wash the blood" i pulled her and washed her face and back to bed we went. I told her to sleep on her back. She didn't like too but she didn't like getting blood all over the place. Plus it hurt. Before i know it she was fast asleep. After watching her she shifted over to me and took my hand and hugged it close.

"i...like...you...sensei" i turned purple, i shook it off and slept.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT R&R PLZ i had trouble with this but i did it JUST FOR MY READERS. And so you all can help but reviewing, and if you don't made, give me so ideas ^^. **

**TY FOR READING**

**AKATSUKIFAN-KYAAAA OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

AOI.P.O.V

I woke up. Feeling something in my hands. I pulled it up to see kisame's hand.

"...ok that's the last thing i would of thought" i heard a chuckle.

"can i have my arm back now?" i looked at the corner of my eye. Kisame, one hand holding him head. He's on his side with a wide smile. I blushed.

"s-s-sorry" i said while letting go of his arm.

"does it still burn?" he asked?

"UHM b-barely"

"good. then we will continue training" my mouth dropped.

"but but..." i can't find an excuse. He got up. Put his shirt on, and opened the door waiting at the door frame for me. i got up, ignoring his wait, and entered the bathroom.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"to take a shower." I said.

"we already wasted a lot of YOUR training time"

"ahh...eh...i don't mind...hahaheh" i laughed nervously. He grabbed my wrist and pulled outside.

"let go~ at least let me eat~" he stopped.

"no" my mouth dropped.

"Someone woke at the wrong side of the bed." I mumbled. i should of known, he doesn't like me...he only helped me because leader told him to look over me, and he only kissed me to shut me up. I looked down, feeling like a idiot to think he 'd like me, to think there was hope.

"ok fine you can eat but...we won't train today, i want you to meet a friend of mine, i thought you might get along together." He looked down at me. i walked over to the kitchen, ate my fill and followed him to who knows where. It didn't take long before.

"KISAME-KUN~~" a female voice said. I looked up to a girl, with before wavy light orange hair. Her eyes were dark green, and she were a cute black skirt with a red top. This gorgeous girl ran toward kisame and...Hugged him well she jumped-hugged him.

"i missed you soooooooooo much, why didn't you call me, or send me a message?"

"sorry i was busy but i'm but i came today" the girl turned to me.

"who is this?" she said, not very nicely though.

"this is my student, i've been busy with her" i was wearing BIG, HUGE sunglasses, to cover...my gills. I smiled and stretched my hand.

"hello, i'm Aoi Sakana, what's yours? I said sweetly.

"kisame will tell you" she didn't stretched her hand, so i just put it down.

"Aoi this is Micky-chan, a friend of mine" i smiled to her again, even when she gave me a dirty look when kisame wasn't looking. Kisame put a _chan_ in her name, so easy to say they're together. Why did i come? I'm out of place here. What should i do? It's so easy to say she hates me. Why? i don't know.

"Aoi where do you want to go?" kisame asked me. i didn't say anything cause...i wasn't paying attention.

"how about the beach?" said Micky.

"what do you think Aoi?" no answer.

"Aoi?" no answer.

"don't IGNORE your sensei it's very rude." No answer. Maybe i should just make a run for it and say i'm going home while running. –Sign- that's not going to work. "DID YOU JUST SIGN TO ME? ACK kisame lets just leave her she's so rude and not appealing at all" kisame ignored her and turned to face me. he grabbed my shoulders and shook.

"Aoi?"

"hm?" i finally said snapping out of my thoughts.

"something wrong?" i shook my head. "ok i asked where you wanna go?

"i already said the beach though" Micky said.

"the beach it is then" i said smiling to her. I wanna be friends with her. But i got to work hard to do that. We took off to the beach. On our way there Micky kept on talking and talking to kisame. She completely ignored me. and about 20 minutes of no talking to anyone we finally reached the beach. He wasn't full only a few people. I didn't have my swimsuit. I didn't have anything only my sunglasses and a extra pair of cloth. Why you may ask. If we fought anyone, and blood got on me, it's not smart walking around like that. Makes you look like a madman. So a pair of extra cloth works. At the moment i woke a red top with white shorts just above my knees.

"let's good kisame-kun~" micky said pulling kisame by the arm. She changed into her swimsuit. She was wearing 2 piece bikinis that were blue. I think she already had a plan trying to get kisame here at the beach to show off her body. She put an umbrella and asked kisame.

"Let's go swim" kisame took his cloak and shirt off. And swam with pant on. I didn't stare i ignored him. I laid back under the umbrella, and dozed off. When i woke up kisame was sitting next to me, as for micky, she was clinging to kisame's arm, pushing her boobs on it, while giggling. Pervert.

"your finally up sleepy head" kisame said ignoring micky.

"sorry did i ruin something?"

"no" micky pouted.

"kisame-kun~ don't ignore me, how about tomorrow we go to the beach alone, just us too, it'll be so fun."

"sorry but i'm suppose to take care of Aoi, orders from leader." Kisame said. That's right he's only bringing me because it's his job.

"it's ok kisame i'm 23, i'm not a kid, i can't take care of myself. Besides i'll just stay in the base and hang out with Konan-chan" i said.

"then it's settled kisame-kun tomorrow ok, bye-bye" micky said and got up and left. i knew this that he didn't like me and that its just his job, so why does it hurt so much? I shouldn't feel like this.

"it's late lets go back to base" i simply nodded and got up to follow him back.

"uhm Micky is really pretty, and she seem to like you a lot"

"yes, she does, i like her too" i clenched my hand into a fist trying to keep my tears from falling, i looked down, sadly we were walking side to side. So if looks at me he'd know something is wrong. But i had my sunglasses so ya he wont see my eyes. Plus its dark out.

"oh...i see..."

"i asked her to be my girlfriend today, she agreed"

"Congratulation i'm happy for you" i said trying to sound happy.

"thanks. I'm happy myself, she'll very nice too." Every time he talked about her it felt like a knife through me. "by the way you can take you sunglasses off now" he said, while stopping. And turning to me. i kept walking.

"uhm no i like it. i don't want to take it off." he continued to walk. "uhm can i sleep on the couch today, i don't have a reason why so don't ask." He looked at me. At how i was walking. My head drooped down, hair all over my face, covering it. He nodded. And we continued silently, and we separated at we reached base, him to his room, me to the living room to sleep on the couch. I sobbed. Still not understand why my heart hurts so much. Why did i even think he'd like me?

"Aoi? Are you crying?" kisame said from the entrance of the living room." I froze. I wiped the tears off and sat up, putting a fake smile on.

"I'm fine, i don't see why i'd cry" he just stared.

"no i just thought maybe you gills hurt but i don't see something wrong, i guess i was wrong." With that he left. my face changed from smiling to my sad face and continued to sob myself to sleep. Kisame you baka.

R and R for those who don't know what 'baka' means it means idiot. ^^ i'll update soon SO DONT FORGET TO CHECK. And review. Ok so i didn't want it to be a happy only story so, i've decided to make it have some problems and all that. This might take more than 20 chapters. Seeing as i have plans and all. BUT I STILL NEED MORE PLANS AND IDEAS. So be nice and share what's on your mind, as long as it's not flaming or being mean. Q.Q i won't take it then. SO BE NICE TO ME. who is working hard for you(AND ME) and review.

TY

AKATSUKIFAN-KYAAAA OUT


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, i woke up seeing kisame looking at me.

"why are you here, don't you have a date?" i asked.

"ya i do but i thought i can squeeze in some hours of training" i fake smiled.

"don't worry just go and have fun i'll be with konan"

"you sure?" i nodded and he left. i got up and walked down the hall to leader's office. I knocked.

"come in" i did closing the door. Konan was not here. "do you need anything Aoi-chan?" i turned pink a bit.

" i was wondering where konan-chan is"

"she's at the back in the flower garden" i nodded and bowed then left. i walked to find where this garden is. After awhile i found it.

"konan-chan good- morning" she waved at me with a gentle smile.

"morning Aoi-chan, what brings you here. Shouldn't kisame be helping you?"

"about that...you see kisame left on a date, i've got no one here to talk to"

"i see, but i thought kisame likes you" i looked down.

"he...doesn't he only took care of me because it was his order to do so...he stole my first kiss too"

"he did? Then he likes you" i shook my head.

"no...he did it to stop me from crying. I was crying because my gills hurt." Konan can tell i was in pain. She can tell i liked kisame a lot.

"don't worry Aoi there are many men out there who'll love you"

"you don't understand, who'd like a girl with GILLS? No one"

"well a girl likes kisame. Have you seen her?" i nodded.

"she's very pretty but she acts nice to the people she likes, she doesn't like me so she was mean."

"it's ok Aoi you just need to stay strong and stay positive" i nodded.

"thanks"

"anytime" i left the garden, and decided to walk around. After hours of wandering i spotted kisame with micky. I saw them kiss. I turned away quickly, and ran off.

KISAME P.O.V

I leaned down to kiss micky but something was weird. When i kissed her, i didnt feel anything, i felt nothing. Compared to when i kissed Aoi it was different, i felt something good. Right now it feels wrong, wrong to kiss micky. I pulled away.

AOI P.O.V

I stopped running. I started to walk, with tears in my eyes. There is no hope at all, it's too late now. I returned back in base and entered kisame's room. I slipped under the sheets. His scent. I fell asleep. When i woke up, i felt pain on my cheek near my pains.

"!" i screamed in pain, placing my hands on my face feeling some kind of liquid. **(BTW THE AKATSUKIS ARE ON MISSION NOW, KONAN IS OUTSIDE WITH PAIN SO THEY DIDNT HEAR) **i heardfootsteps running, and then the door flow open.

"AOI" kisame said. I didn't look, it hurt so much. Kisame ran out and when he came he went in the bathroom.

KISAME P.O.V

I felled up the bucket with water from the bathroom. And ran out and poured it over Aoi. He cried instead of screaming in pain. I dropped the bucket and picked her up. Filling the tub with water, after it was full enough i put Aoi in. (WITH CLOTH PPL WITH CLOTH) she cried, but she cooled down later on.

"w-why are you here?" she asked.

"i...broke up with micky" i answered.

"why? Don't you like her?"

"yes but...something didn't feel right" i looked at her, she has now 2 gills on each side of her cheek.

"what?" she asked.

"you have more than 1 gill now" her eyes widen.

"no WAY i don't want another one thoughhh" i laughed.

"don't laugh at my misery" she pouted

"sorry sorry" i said with a grin. "...hahah...hhahaha!" i couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face.

"you're so mean~" i got an idea.

"you need to take your cloth off now" she turned red. I snickered.

"i'll help" i reached and pulled off her shirt.

"n-no i can do it...Pervert" i stared at her breasts. Little purple. I looked down. I only laugh like this with her. She's the only one who makes me happy.

"i...i love you Aoi"

"but you act mean to me..."

"i do that to tease you...for fun not cause i hate you"

"i've liked you too..." i looked up to meet her eyes. I grinned.

" uhmm...you should get dressed before you get a cold" i turned a bit purple. She turned pink. I got up and got her new dry cloth to wear. She wore them, and came out. I kissed her suddenly which made her red. It's turn i feel something right when i do this. I let go and chuckled at her expression. We slept together that night with her snuggling in my chest carefully not touching her gills.

R and R PLZ AND TY

AKATSUKIFAN-KYAAAA OUT


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes open to see, kisame grinning. I closed my eyes again, he poked my gills, which hurt. I opened my eyes and gave an annoyed look. He laughed. I pouted and he stretched my cheek.

"ow ow ow ow" i wined. I got up quickly so he won't do anything more. I opened the door, before i left i turned. "coming?" he sat up, and i stared at his bare chest.

"i'm coming meet you at the entrance" i nodded, getting one more glare on his chest and turned and left. i ate when konan entered the kitchen.

"morning Aoi...you got more gills"

"ya i hope i only gills, don't wanna be blue or get sharp teeth, and worse of all MY EYES CHANGING" she laughed. Little by little the kitchen filled with the akatsuki, the only one isn't here in kisame.

"Aoi you a mission today" pein said. I turned to him wide eyed.

"me? alone? I thought you work in pairs"

"we do you'll be going with hidan and kakuzu" i signed great, of all people, WHY THEM. Kisame entered seeing me.

"you don't look happy"

"ya well i have a mission with hidan and kakuzu"

"when do i go pein?...leader"

"5 pm" i nodded and left, passing kisame. I wanted a mission with kisame seeing as i get along with him better them...anyone else here. I went to the river kisame showed me. i stood. How long has it been, away from my family. What would they say seeing me...like this? Well they treat me the same? I wonder. The wind blew my hair back. Would i have been like this if i hadn't met kisame?

"there you are i've been looking for you, we have training" i turned facing kisame and nodded following him. We trained TILL i had to go. I said good bye and followed kakuzu and hidan. I didn't talk.

"Kakuzu i want the eat some dango" hidan said pointing to a dango shop.

"go then" hidan left taking long thinking he has all the time in the world. I stood next to kakuzu, looking at him by the corner of my eyes. Something odd happened. The mark on my arm glow. Everything went white then i was floating? I saw hidan and kakuzu. Hidan was fighting a leaf village ninja. Hidan was laughing crazy while kakuzu stood.

"HIDAN, KAKUZU UP HERE" i called, but they didn't hear. Everything went white again and i see i'm on the ground, kakuzu bent down looking at me.

"why did you just suddenly fall?" he asked. I got up.

"i don't know." Hidan FINALLY came out having a bag with him.

"what took you to long" i asked.

"Fuck off half fish" i pouted.

"i least i don't laugh like a crazy madman stabbing themselves" he glared at me.

"how did you know hidan stabbed himself" kakuzu said.

"well uhmm when i fell, there was a flash of white, then i was floating and i saw you and hidan. Hidan was fighting a left ninja, laughing like a madman and stabbing himself. While you just stood" i said to kakuzu. "i don't know if this happened to you or not, it could just be a dream, my mark glow too"

"no i think it's a prediction of the future" kakuzu said.

"no way i don't think so" hidan was getting ignore, which pissed him off.

"let's just go" hidan said eating a round color thing.

"what are you eating?"

"dango"

"dango? What a weird name"

"you've never eaten dango?"

"no"

"here" he throw one stick to me. i caught it.

"why are you being nice?" i asked.

" I'm not being fucking nice fish bitch"

"i see" i took a bite. My eyes sparkled.

"so good~" hidan just looked at me, he looked pink.

"hidan are you sick? Your all red"i asked him taking another bite.

"n-no i don't get sick b—bitch"

"oh...lucky~" he hmphed and looked away. i just smiled. After a few minutes there was long stairs. My mouth dropped.

"KAKUZU ARE YOU KIDDING THERES NO WAY A TAILED BEAST BE HERE" hidan yelled. I walked up the stairs following kakuzu leaving hidan.

"come on hidan i thought your strong enough to got up these stairs" i said.

"I AM BITCH" he stomped up the stairs. I giggled walking next to kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at me turning his head. I turned mine too, we stared. I looked in his cold red and green eyes, while he looked at my eyes. I smiled, this made him make a clueless look.

"yes? You need something?" i asked looking at him and still smiling.

"why are you smiling to me?"

"you stared at me, so i smiled no reason" he kept on staring.

"what?" i said confused.

"i thought of you to be a stupid annoying girl that's in the way" i sweat drop.

"geez that's nice to share with me, i loved to know that" i said being sarcastic. He made a little chuckle.

"i didn't know you can laugh seeing as you always seem to have a serious face on" i said.

"it's not that, it's you"

"hm?"

"something about you, i don't know but you make someone feel like someone completely different"

"is that...a good thing?"

"depends if you make them feel better, in this case yes" i smiled again.

"that's good" we reached the top, to see a temple, hidan was angry that his was for money. Killing someone called chikru(spelling TT) we did. Next to trade it for money. When we reached it i froze, my eyes widened.

"Hurry up bitch"

"this place...is the same place when i suddenly fell."

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Aoi, i think it really is a prediction, the ability of that mark is to see the future."

"no way it must be lucky it won't happen again" we continued to walk. I hanged out with hidan outside. He was talking about his God jashin.

"about time kakuzu" hidan said getting up, when 2 left ninja's from my dream came and put a but knife through him.

"hidan!"

"the fucking hurts what's your problem"

"what's going on are you immortal?"

"no shit Sherlock" everything is going just like in my dream.

"Get her" they said talking about me, the man with a cigar said attacking me. i jumped out of the way, doing some flips. I took out 2 daggers ready to attack.( if you've played tenchu on ps2 then there is this girl name ayama she has 2 daggers, heres a picture http:/static2(dot)/upload/thumbs/scans/Tenchu/%5Blarge%5D%5BAnimePaper%5Dscans_Tenchu_tyson120%280.89%29_THISRES_) kakuzu came and almost hit the ponytailed kid.

"KAKUZU AOI live this to me" hidan said. Kakuzu and i just stood.

"No way..." i said.

"hm?" kakuzu said.

"this is going the stay way as the dream"

"that just proves it"

"he's going to laugh crazy soon" i said sweat dropping. He did a chuckle again.

"You're not going to attack till his head gets off" the leaf village don't realize it's me. do i really look different? Or is it the cloak? Shikamaru...and Asuma-sempai. Asuma is gonna get killed by Hidan. But in my dream we don't get his bounty, i'll make it so we will.

"Kakuzu"

"hm?"

"nothing...never mind" he glared at me, as if by glaring he can read my mind or making me tell him. He looked back on the field. By now it was time if hidan's head to go off. I walked to the exchange point and sat on the stairs. Hidan's head went off. Kakuzu kicked in and sewed his head back on. And now they fought together. In my dream i was nowhere to be seen, not even sitting. Hidan killed Asuma, i looked away when i it happened, i didn't want to see the face Shikimaru did. But i got up ran to Asuma and picked him, before they take him.

"let's go" i said trying to change my voice slightly. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at me confused. Then there were black birded everywhere. Too late. DANM what do i do. I don't wanna see Ino, and choji cry. My mark glow again, something came out off it, they looked like ghost arms. They grabbed Hidan and Kakuzu, why wait i ran carrying Asuma. The mark continued to glow, my speed increased. I ran far, far away, till i knew i lost them if they were following (leaf ninjas). I stopped panting. The ghostly arms let go of Hidan and Kakuzu. And i gently let Asuma's body down before i sat.

"Everyone in one piece?" i asked.

"ya, why the fuck did you carry us?"

"because we were going to lose the bounty if we didn't run with it quickly" it began to ran. Leader-sama contact us, we needed to do the tailed beast thing. We stood on fingers of a statue.

"Leader-sama, we are not fully sure what Aoi mark does, but one it tells the future, 2 ghostly arms came out and carried us, 3 it gave more speed to her running." Kakuzu explained

"tells the future?"

"yes she helped us get 2 bounties" kakuzu said again.

"impressive, now let's go back to topic to extracting the tailed beast" i didn't know what to do, so i copied every one. For some reason when i did it, it worked yes, but it was extracting too fast. Everyone was surprised. I stopped, and it went slowly. Pein looked at me. i did it again and it went faster, and when i said that i mean wayyyyyyyyyy faster.

"we might finish this in a day and half than 3 days" pein said.

"YA, THAT'S WAY BETTER, i'm beginning to think Aoi isn't useless at all" hidan said i sweat drop, he thought i was useless, how nice.

"thanks for sharing that with everyone" i said sarcastically.

**ODD PLACE TO STOP BUT WHAT EVERRRRRRRRRRR REVIEW PLZ**


	7. Chapter 7

So this extracting the 2-tailed took us a day and a half just what Pein estimate. Kakuzu, Hidan disappeared without saying bye. Before i released my chakra i noticed my mark glowing and when i released it stopped glowing.

"well i guess i'll go too" i disappeared seeing hidan waiting right in front of me, leaning a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"great now i'm soaked from the rain, not my lucky day" hidan laughed. i ignored it not knowing why he is laughing. "want me to go back to the exchange point to give the guy As—the guy with the sash?"

"no we will all go"

"WHAT? Why do i have to go in the shithole?" i rised my hand.

"maybe kakuzu thinks you're so stupid that you need a babysitter to watch you, or you'll do something stupid"

"correct" after that hidan went off saying how he'd sacrifice us to Jashin. Kakuzu starting walking to the Exchange Point, carrying Asuma. Hidan after done yelling, joined us.

"hidan don't get upset i meant it as a joke, though...i don't know about kakuzu." I said trying to comfort him. He didn't say anything. We continued to walk, we weren't far from the exchange point, and we got there fast, but i stayed out, didn't feel like going into men bathroom, still hidan stayed with me. I started to sing a song while waiting for Kakuzu, what is any was called _Already gone _by Kelly Clarkson. I heard something after my song and shot my head toward the noise. A child was chancing her bouncy ball. I stared.

"I should sacrifice her" hidan mumbled.

"why? Didn't you already do that today"

"it doesn't matter, she's bothering me" i got up and walked to the ball that was bouncing away from the girl. i changed up to it and gave it to her.

"here" i said smiling. She smiled back. "why are you here?" i asked.

"i was playing, but then these mean boys came and throw my ball far away, now i'm lost" she said looked down. She started crying. Hidan came next to me.

"Why the hell is she crying"

"she's lost"

"so?"

"she's just a kid, do you think she can just remember where she was and go back" it wasn't a question.

"when Kakuzu comes out, tell him i'll be back in 2 hours tops"

"what! You're going to help her?" i nodded and turned to the girl.

"my name is Ao—Aoka, i'll help you ok?" hidan walked off grumbing. The girl nodded, i bent down, so she can be carried, picky-back style, and took off.

Hidan P.O.V

Why would she help her, i should of sacrificed that stupid kid. Kakuzu shortly came out.

"about time Kakuzu"

"where's Aoi?"

"she'll be back in 2 hours"

"why? Where did she go?" Kakuzu didn't sound happy, well, he's never happy unless it's with Aoi but he sounded worse the usual.

"I don't know, there was the girl, she was lost and she went off to help her" Kakuzu was not happy one bit. He was pissed off, and i'm sure he's confused as much as i am to why she wants to help the girl. He just stood.

30 MINUTES LATER

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" i yelled.

Aoi P.O.V

I'm almost back.

"HEY, GUYS I"M BACK" i yelled waving to them and running toward them. Hidan stood from his spot.

"ABOUT TIME BITCH" i pouted, i stopped next to Hidan.

"you lucky it took me less than a hour, you could of been here for 3 hours for all i know" i turned to Kakuzu, i can see in his eyes .. Kakuzu came in front of me staring me down.

"uhm, hi...ok ok before you yell or do something, i'm sorry for going off, but i thought you had enough trust in me to, let me do something like that" i said trying to cool him, sadly it hardly worked.

"why did you help that girl?" he said coldly.

"uhm i felt sorry for her...so i helped her"

"Feelings only get in the way" he said once again coldly.

"no, that's not really true. Feelings can give you a purpose for living, a goal, and make you feel better, yes feelings are troublesome but, it's my life, my choice so...ya" i looked down, but i can understand why he's angry. I feel guilty now. "sorry...i shouldn't have left without asking you first" he signed.

"let's go, and next time just tell me before you go" he turned and went. I did a little smile and walked up next to Kakuzu side.

"you say feelings are not needed but you were feeling worried about me right?" he didn't answer. I just smiled the whole way back. When we returned, before i can tell kisame the good news i was sent in to Pein's office, with Kakuzu and Hidan.

"enter" we did. Kakuzu told him the success of our mission and how we got 2 bounties. "i'm quite happy you've been more useful than we thought" i pouted, why does everyone think i'm useless, i mean come on, never heard of 'don't judge by looks'

"thanks...i guess, is that all?"

"You're going on mission with Sasori only, you'll have to kill Taka Bentai, Sasori is outside already waiting for you, he has more information about the mission, you'll go now" i opened my mouth.

"come one i just came from one, got Kakuzu almost yell at me and i have to go kill some guy" Pein just stared. "ok fine sheeesh" i left the room, i wanted to see Kisame. I signed bumping into someone. I looked up.

"uhm sorry i wasn't paying attention" guess what luck was on my side turns out it was Kisame. He smiled to me.

"got time?" i shook my head.

"no have mission with sasori, who was he again?"

"he's the red head by the way he's a puppet" i blinked, nodded and went to find the red head called Sasori outside. I found him.

"hi" i said. He just ignored me and started to walk. Talk about hard to talk to. "uhm, where are we going?"

"grass village" he said simply. I signed. Am i really going to to kill someone? My mark glow again went unconscious. Sasori stopped. I was floating again, i saw Sasori with Deidara though, they were fighting and they were losing. Deidara, was hit with a nasty poison and died sadly after, before Sasori could cure it. i woke up. Sasori sitting, crossed legged. I sat up.

"uhm...sorry?"

"what happened?" he asked.

"uhm well...you know how i can see the future, i sort off go unconscious to see the future, and i saw you with Deidara and i wasn't there...and Deidara died. Though now i can change that, since i know what went wrong, so none of us well died." I said. He just stared, not knowing what to say. He got up grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"thanks though i would like it if you did it gently" he stared, coming closer to me, i backed up to hit a tree and he slammed his hands to the sides. He leaned to my ears.

"i didn't know you wanted to do 'it' you should of just asked" he said in a more lively voice. I turned pink.

"t-that is not what i meant, i meant they way you pulled me" he slid his hands down my side.

"are you...sure?" his hand, started rubbing my side.

"y-yes i'm sure" i said turning redder. His other hand started going up my shirt. "s-stop pervert" he didn't. I pushed him hard enough to get him off. I took that chance to speed walk toward the grass village. He didn't move for a second, and speed walked next to me. i wasn't happy at all. He noticed, we did what we came for to do, none of us died and we returned back, i was the one who killed Taka guy. I didn't care i was too mad at Sasori to care. We reached the base, i went to Pein told him about our mission and i left to my room. When i entered kisame, was just out the shower. Has only a towel around his waist and another towel drying his hair. We both froze, staring at each other. I turned red, turned went out the door.

"sorry" i said outside of the room.

"it's ok" he replied. Once he was done i entered, still red.

"...i'll just go take a bath" i said tired from the missions and all i need is a nice, soothing hot bath. I entered the bath hanged my cloth, filled the tub, striped and entered, leaving the door unlocked. "aaahh~ i'm in heaven"

"you've killed, and you're going to do crime and you say you're in heaven" kisame said pocking his head in. I went underwater, trying to know how to use my gills. Though sadly i didn't know how. I popped up.

"Kisame, how do you use your gills underwater?" he blinked.

"you need to somehow feel and connect with it, instead of using your nose. I blinked this time.

"that doesn't really help" though i still tried, i went underwater, opened my eyes, and i COULD SEE, i can feel my gills open a bit but not big enough. I popped up again.

"almost, but i can see" he entered in, closing the door. He took his shirt off.

"try again but forget about breathing and open it up." I tried again going underwater. When i opened my eyes i saw kisame, my eyes widen. I stared at his gills opened widely. I tried, but then i realised i am breathing underwater. It felt weird but i also realised, he's head was underwater and I am naked...and he can see too. He wasn't looked at my eyes he was looking elsewhere. I popped up, easily about to breathe though my nose. He popped up too, staring at me.

"Pervert" he turned a bit purple, and kissed me on the lips suddenly. I turned red, he let go. "D-DON'T DO THAT SUDDENLY" he chuckled.

"well i'm going out, i wanted to bring you but i see your very tired so, i won't bother you." He gave a kiss on my forehead and left wearing his shirt.

KISAME P.O.V

I wore my cloak and left the outside. I decided to go to the beach, i have a urge to swim now.

"Kisame-kun~" micky ran toward me and cling to my arm. She had teary eyes. "kisame-kun why did you leave me, you were so mean" she went on her tip toes and kissed me, i push her off gently, i was about to say something but i noticed she wasn't looking at me, she was looking something past me. i turned, and saw Aoi with sunglasses covering her gills. She backed 1 step, turned and ran in the direction of base.

"Aoi wait!" micky turned me to face her.

"forget her, she's just in the way of our relationship"

"micky, sorry but we should just be friends" i ran off after Aoi. I should of stayed with her, or brought her.

AOI P.O.V

I reached base and ran in my room(and kisames) go in the bathroom and lock the door, i sat at the corner and sobbed. Did kisame lie about breaking up with her? Why? I heard footsteps. Kisame knocked on the bathroom door.

"Aoi? Please listen"

"go away...you liar"

"Aoi plea—"

"leave me alone" i heard footsteps going away.

KISAME P.O.V

I need to give her some time...i'll just ask Itachi for some help. He had a brother, he should know how to comfort someone right? I should have never gone. She hates me now. I don't have a chance with her. I entered itachi's room

"itachi...i need your help"

**REVIEW PLZ...i haven't updated for awhile and i'm sorry but i made it longer than always instead of 1000+ i made it 2000+ so...ya ^^ ENJOY SRRY FOR THE WAIT. If ya have any idea i'd love to use it if it fits and yes i well put lemon in it so BEWARE.**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock on the door.

"if it's kisame go away"

"it's it" a emotionless voice answer. I got up and opened the door, to see a man with black hair with matching black eyes. Name name..? i don't know his name.

"may i have a talk with you?"

"eh...sure...uhm name?"

"Itachi Uchiha" right right i knew that. "i heard that there was a problem and a misunderstanding, kisame told me his point of view of the story, now i want to her your point of view. "

"uhm well, i took a bath, and kisame said he was going out, he wanted to bring me but i was too tired. When he left after a few minutes i finished, and decided to go to the beach, that wasn't far from here. When i got there i saw Kisame, kissing a Micky, and he told me he broke up with her" i wanted to sob, but i've already sobbed a lot.

"If you heard kisame's point of view you'd understand what happened. I won't explain, kisame will" itachi headed to the door, opened it, Kisame was standing there. He let Itachi leave then enter.

"...it's not what you think" he said. "i wanted to swim around so i went to the beach, Micky saw me and came running to me, sad from the break up. Then she just kissed me, it was half sided i didn't do it, we aren't back together. And you saw at the wrong time, if you were there the whole time you'd understand, but i don't blame you. I'd get the wrong idea seeing that" he said not looking at me and one hand at the back of his head. It...was all a misunderstanding, i shouldn't have been to rash.

"sorry sensei" i said looked down, he looked at me placing his hand down.

"it's ok, like i said i'd think that too if i were you"

"but...i should of asked, or something but instead i was rash and took the wrong idea...sorry" he started walking toward me.

"it's sorted now" he wrapped his hands around me, pushing me close to him. I turned red. "i love you, i wouldn't do something to hurt you" i looked up to look at him.

"you love me?" he nodded looking down at me. i turned redder. He chuckled noticing me blush, which made me of course more red from embarrassment, so i just buried my head in his chest.

"i love you too sensei" i said in his cloak. I knew he heard it because, he pulled me back a bit, bring my chin up, and kissed me passionately, placing his leg between my leg rubbing against my private part. "...mm..." he let go after awhile. I was panting, face all red and i was holding on his cloak. My legs were shaking, because his legs were still in-between. He didn't understand at first, but it didn't take long for him to understand. He started moving his legs up and down, slowly. I clenched on his cloak tightly. "...ah..." it feels good. Kisame feels it pants getting a bit wet. He smirked, leaning in to my ears.

"it seems, someone is getting excited" he rubbed his legs rougher and a bit faster.

"...ah...ah..." i continued to pant. This feeling when he touches me is different when Sasori touched me. My head is just blank. He stopped and i wobbled, he placed his hands in my pant and put a finger in. Using his other he started to slide my pant off.

"if your this sensitive then you should be about ready here" he thrust his finger.

"...AH...AH...nnn" is he really doing to go all the way?

"if you can just bear with the pain, it'll feel better" Kisame picked me and put me on the bed, took his dick out, though i didn't see my eyes were closed. He positioned it at my entrance, and entered, trying not to hurt me. i sob, pushing down on my teeth.

"i-i-it hurts, you're t-too b-big" it felt like i was going to be ripped into 2 pieces. Once he was a bit deep, he stopped moving. I opened my eyes seeing him smile. I felt warm, i don't know if it's from what we're doing or from his smile, but i feel safe. I feel happy; i wish...time can stop when we're together. I smiled back, and nod. He moved slowly, and even how slow he was blood came out. He stopped.

"Aoi...you're a virgin?"

"y-ya..." he moved again. "AH...AH..."he leaned in to my ears.

"i'm glad...i'll be your first, i can't hold back long so please bear with the pain" he started moving faster.

"AH...AH NNA...K...KISA...ME...!" blood kept coming out, tears continue to fall, but even so painful, i still feel safe, i love kisame. "HNN...NAH...haa...ah...AH!" he came after awhile but he made sure to take it out before he does. His hair was not very spiky anymore.

"sorry if i weren't so gentle for your first time"

"i'm sticky now..."he laughed and carried me into the bedroom, made a bath for me. i made bubbling noises. "your...not going to watch and stare are you?" i asked.

"maybe..."

"..."

"ok i'll go" he laughed and left. i continued my bubbling noises.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I got out from the tub, wear new cloth and walked out. I was hungry. I was wobbling the whole time. Mostly everyone was in the kitchen. Konan wasn't there nor was tobi, zetsu and sasori.

"why are you wobbling?" asked pein.

"i think because my hips hurt...a lot"

"too rough? Sorry" kisame said. Konan came running in.

"i heard that" konan said, she walked to me with a WIDEEEEE smile. "TELL ME EVERYTHING" she grabbed my and run off.

"KONAN IT HURTS STOPPPP" kakuzu came to the rescue he used thread to left konan up making her let go up me. he dropped her then.

"thanks" i said. She stood and whispered in my ears.

"so...did you really do it?" i nodded all red. "so you're together right?" i nodded. She didn't whisper this time. "AWW i'm HAPPY FOR YOU"

"ya...but i didn't think it was this painful" she laughed and walked away humming. "i'..hurt" Kisame suddenly carried me into our shared room and slept.

**OK R AND R i think i'm going to end it on ch.10 but i'm not sure i think so. MY NEXT STORY WILL BE CALLED **_**EVIL CUTIES**_** please check it after i finish this ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

i woke up, my hips didn't hurt as much but it still hurt. Kisame was still sleeping next to me. i looked at the clock on the wall. 5 am, i tried to move out of the bed without waking Kisame. Sadly luck wasn't on my side this morning and he woke up.

"sorry" i said. He smiled and got up.

"time for your training" i turned to him.

"noooooooooooo~"

"yesssssssssssssss" there was a pause and the i bolted out the room. I took an apple, orange and a peach and ran out the cave. i ran to the river. I sat down and eat, hoping luck was on my side this time PLEASE, i don't want to train. And luck went to Kisame than me, i'm started to think luck hates me for no reason. He hugged me from behind.

"so ...no training"

"yes training" i signed.

"fine let's just get this over with" he laughed and we started to train. When we finished i was on the ground looking up at the sky. I was panting hard, but what's bad was he seemed perfectly fine. After 10 minutes i got up, and we walked back to base. I sat at the table in the kitchen, my right cheek lying on the table and my arms too.

"Sensei is too tough" he laughed.

"maybe you need more training"

"no i highly doubt it" he leaned down to my face.

"really? I think you'd need 'special' training" i didn't get it at first but i did get it after maybe a minute. I turned red and sat up.

"PERVERT" he laughed and kissed me on the lips deeply. Konan happen to walk in when i said 'pervert' and saw us kissing. She was like 'OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THAT' but in a good way. She had a open wide smile with her hands on her cheeks. When Kisame let go, i looked down noticing Konan was there before the kiss. Kisame laughed.

"it's just Konan" he said.

"make that Konan, Kakuzu and Pein" Konan said. I looked down lower covering my red face. Kisame didn't seem to be bothered.

"how about we show them more" he said. I shot my head to him eyes widen. He put his hands between my legs and rubbed.

"Sensei n-no" the others had their eyes wide. "SENSEI S-STOP" he did and hugged me.

"fine, but that's only because i can tell your hips still hurt" he carried me outside, and we went to the beach, i wore sunglasses...well he put them on while he carried me. i still had red face but it's fading the further a go from the 3 other Akatsuki members. Micky was there sadly, it's like she lives there. She saw us, seeing how Kisame was carrying me like a bride. She ran to us.

"Kisame carry me too~"

"sorry but Aoi is hurt" she gave me a dirty look. Then turned to kisame with a sweet smile.

"Let swim then" kisame looked at me.

"no problem i can sit on under the umbrella"

"it won't hurt if you swim" he said.

"that's not it...i can't swim" he looked at me and laughed.

"don't laugh" i said turning pink.

"i'll teach you" i signed.

" i don't have a swim suit"

"then let's buy one"

"i have a spare she can use" Micky said. Kisame thanked her and he let me down. I changed as did Micky. I was wearing a 1 piece one, at the bottom it goes like a short-shorts, and it was red. When i came out Micky was on Kisame's arm and he was changed already. He walked to me when i came out.

"Micky can you let go of my arm" she did. He took my hand and walked toward the water. I was happy, i wasn't being ignored instead Micky was. We got to the water, i was trying to back away but he pulled me in with him. He held both my hands and swam backwards while i try to swim forward. Micky was just giving me dirty glares. After awhile, kisame declared it time to go. Me and Micky changed, but she tied me up and left me in, she took my cloth and took out a wig and eye contacts. She looked like me when she wore them (NOTE: AOI IS NOT LEFT NAKED I REPEAT NOT NAKED, SHE IS WEARING The SWIM SUIT) she went out. After so long i got my one of my hand out, i begin to loss the ropes. I finally get all the ropes off me. i walked out, trying to find Kisame, to see him kissing Micky and touching her. When he stopped kissing her, he saw me, he froze. Micky turned seeing me and she froze.

"Aoi?" i looked down.

"you can't tell the difference between a fake and me..." tears fall, and turned a ran off.

"AOI!" he pushed Micky not so nicely away and ran after me. I returned to base.

"KONAN" i yelled taking my sunglasses of and she ran to me.

"what happened why are you crying?"

"Micky dressed like me and wore a wig and tied me up, then they were kissing" i said while sobbing. Some guys came out looking how i looking in the swim suit. Konan hugged me, soon after Kisame ran in.

YAY GONNA STOP THERE. R and R


	10. Chapter 10 ENDING

"Aoi...i didn't know she..."

I stormed off away from Kisame with tears falling. 'That Jerk! Why would he bring that Mickey girl here and then they kissed, AGAIN! He said he Loved me... LOVED ME! I guess he lied to me, again!' I growled to myself still walking away from him, chakra flaring slightly.

"Aoi... Look at me, please..." I heard Kisame say from behind.

"Fine." I grumbled and stopped walking turning to him. Suddenly I felt his warm lips pressing against mine his hands moved to pull me closer to him one on the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck. He had to lean down a little but apparently... He didn't mind.

"Ki-Kisame..." I panted out of breath after he ended the kiss, he always tasted so good. 'No! Bad Aoi, don't think those thoughts!' I mentally slapped myself and that's when he suddenly picked me up bridal style taking us to his room, noticing everyone staring, and knowing i wouldn't like that. He laid me on the bed and took off his gear and cloak climbing on top of me kissing and nipping my neck.

I moaned and arced my back I felt his lips turn into a grin against my neck.

"I forgot how sensitive you are Aoi. Makes it all the more entertaining." He chuckled to himself moving his hand to rub against my clothed area, I bucked my hips and felt myself become wet I gasped a little and tried to move my hips to get more pleasure but he took his hand away. "Take off your clothes..." his voice became husky filled with lust and I quickly took mine off.

He did the same and left soft kisses from my neck to the valley between my breasts he used his hand to squeeze one while his fingers pinched the hardening nipple. He used his mouth to nip and suck on the other one while I moaned louder, he then ground his hips against mine letting me feel how hard he was.

"Kis-Kisame, Please... Th-This is torture!" He just pulled back and grinned rubbing his hardened erection against the lips of my area I bucked my hips and whimpered "Kisame... pu-put it in... Please!"

"Anxious aren't we?" He smirked and kissed my lips using his tongue to explore my mouth he then played with my tongue and our tongues fought for dominance, of course his won. He then quickly thrust into me. My back arced again and I moaned louder than before. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me.

"Fa-Faster, Deeper... Ooh, Kisame Pl-Please!" He complied grunting with each thrust going faster and deeper with each one. The only sound in the room was the sound of our skin meeting, his groans and my moans. He hit my G-Spot and it drove me crazy I moaned loudly lifting my hips to meet his.

"A-Aoi, I'm Co-Coming, Aahh!" We moaned, well we screamed, each others names when we came at the same time he pulled out before he came and rolled off me panting for breath. I smiled breathlessly at him.

"K-Kisame, I love yo-you..." i said first time saying his name out loud.

"I love you t-too, Aoi... I'm sorry ab-about earlier... Yo-You know I wouldn't le-leave you for her." He kissed my hair and hugged me close to his body running a hand through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes lying my head on his chest 'I forgive you... Always'. We slept closely together. Kisame is mine and always will be, we'll stay together, and the more time pasts together the stronger our love will grow. I'll won't look to another man, i won't need to, Kisame is here and if he dies i'd still not be with another man. My heart belongs to Kisame only. Kisame love only me, because you're the only man for me, i've loved you from the time you've helped me. I love you Kisame, don't forget it.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THE LEMON PART WAS MADE BY FaolinHayashi TYVM I'LL BEGIN MY _EVIL CUTIES _shortly so please check it out BTW it's about the whole Akatsuki minus Konan lol because about the age of 10 in our world. And a girl (don't know name yet I"M ON IT THO) and her brother (same with the name problem if ya got any thoughts please time me JAPANESE NAMES) take them in. Yes they looked alot like the akatsuki but the too siblings ignore it. But once the too siblings talk about Naruto, the Akatsuki members go uneasy.


End file.
